T'Zal
The USS Lothlorien's former Captain is a unique mixture of standard Vulcan traits and Terran upbringing, not quite as emotional as most Humans, yet not quite as logical and serious as most Vulcans. Personal History T’Khan and Wolok were on Earth doing scientific studies when pon farr hit. Naturally, pregnancy occurred. But the Vulcan couple chose to remain on Earth doing the archaeological study. But when T’Zal was born, Wolok decided it was illogical to stay with T’Khan and endure the work of child-rearing. T’Khan knew it was also illogical to try and earn enough money and take care of T’Zal (who had not been named yet). So, she gave him up to the Federation Adoptive Agency, or FAA. T’Zal was adopted by Teresa and Larry VonHine, an elderly couple who had never left Earth, as a personal “challenge” for them. They knew many Vulcans had names beginning with “T”, so they decided on T’Zal. What they didn’t know was that the T’ is common for female Vulcans. Male Vulcans have names commonly ending in k. But T’Zal found it illogical to change his name for trivialities such as gender separation. So he kept his name and stayed with the VonHines until he reached the age of Vulcan majority, and immediately went to San Francisco to enroll in Starfleet Academy. Starfleet History Starfleet Academy Cadet T’Zal joined Starfleet Academy on Stardate 199808.08, wanting just to be able to put his logic “to good use”. He majored in quantum engineering and minored in warp theory. He graduated on Stardate 200206.07 as second in his class. He is also trained as a science officer. Classes: Major- Quantum engineering theory (4 yr.); Minor- Warp theory (4 yr.) Other Classes - Starship Repair (4 yr.); Warp drive maint. (3 yr.); Natural Phenomena (2 yr.); Piloting (2 yr.); Basic First Aid (1 yr. minimum); Starship Security (1 yr. min.), not to mention other short courses. He is cross-trained in Engineering and Science, and is qualified to perform in either function. USS Lothlorien On SD 200206.25 Ensign T'Zal was posted to the USS Lothlorien as Engineering Officer under Acting Chief of Engineering Lt. Jerrid Billings and Commanding Officer Commodore John M. Styre. He was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade on SD 200212.28, to Lieutenant on SD 200305.16, to First Lieutenant on SD 200401.23, and to Lieutenant Commander on SD 200410.08. Simultaneously with receiving his promotion to Commander on SD 200503.11, T'Zal was made Executive Officer of the Lothlorien. On SD 200607.21 he was promoted to Captain and Commanding Officer in the wake of Rear Admiral John Styre's resignation. When an old nemesis of Admiral Styre was trying to use a doomsday device to destroy Earth, the Charleston Class Lothlorien-B was crashed into it and self-destructed to destroy the machine. Thereafter, Captain T'Zal received command of the Nova-Class Lothlorien-C on SD 200608.11. After a little over a year, he decided to retire from serving as Commanding Officer on SD 200709.19. Additional Information T'Zal, a 3-D chess grandmaster, enjoys performing complicated engineering and scientific equations in his spare time. He is listed as the co-creator of the Starfleet experimental shuttlecraft currently known only as "Type-222X", which has yet to be tested on any starships. He also is currently working on a personal project, the nature of which T'Zal wishes to keep private. He also enjoys time on the holodeck exploring distant, uninhabited planets. T'Zal is a rather unique Vulcan, having been raised by humans. He shows emotion far more regularly than his Vulcan peers, and often seems like a human in demeanor and attitude. This is easily exemplified by his pet mouse, Mannimarco. His Vulcan side provides him with the standard Vulcan traits of intelligence, strength, great hearing, and still makes him far more serious and “logical” than most humans. T'Zal T'Zal